


Bad Kitten~

by Running_Wind



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Master Law, Master/Pet, neko reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_Wind/pseuds/Running_Wind
Summary: Someone decided to push their Master too far~-----------------One ShotSmut/Lemon
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bad Kitten~

"Kitten, what is it?" he spoke from the dark oak desk, tattooed hands scribbled over the paper with the glass ink pen.  
He looked to the door and inhaled deeply, eyes raking over your form; Kitten ears flattened in embarrassment as your tail swayed from side to side, your perky breasts jiggled and every movement was accompanied with the soft jingle of the bell attached your leather collar. 

You sat on the wooden floor, silk knee high socks was the only clothing you wore, unknown to your master you had a vibrator in your pussy. You wanted to tease your master some more, pushing your breasts together and crawling over to his desk; the leash to your collar rested between your plump lips, you sat next to his chair and softly mewled for his attention.

The black haired doctor lowly groaned and ran his hand through your soft hair, nimble figures trailing up and down your sensitive ears making him grin with the cute noises as you pawed at his hand. 

"I'm sorry kitten, we can play later. Master has work to do~" Law breathed into your ear, hot breath making you keen and paw at his shirt.

You whined as he pulled away and resumed his scribbling, huffing you shuffled under the desk and pulled your Master's legs apart.

"KITTEN!" You flinched and pouted, ears drooped as you look down. "Look at me!" Law growled, you hesitated looking up and nearly scampered back as how angry your Master was. 

You yelped as Master roled back on his chair, pulling you up to rest over his lap. You tried looking up to plead forgiveness before jerking a forward, the sound of skin slapping skin resounded as you registered that your Master had spanked you.

"Kitten, count and beg for more; I may reward you if your a good pet." He hissed out, latex gloved hand swatting your ass again; nudging the vibrator inside you, causing a low moan to escape.

You squirmed under his grip, the vibrator was pressed against your special spot and you struggled to hold your moans in.

"Kittens you have been naughty thinking you can get away with teasing me." Law purred in your twitching ear, gently biting it causing a load moan to rebound off the office walls. "If you think I didn't Notice~" he grinned and bit the back of your neck, nimble fingers spreading your lips wide as he fucked you hard; going knuckles deep, purposefully shoving the vibrator into your walls over and over. 

"Shh Kitten~ I have to finish my work so be a good pet and stay still." He grinned at your flushed form, your ears were crooked; tail limp and legs numb.

He looked around and smirked, grasping his nodachi; he opened the desk draw and pulled out some oil. He squeezed a copious amounts of Oil onto the hilt of his blade, ensuring the sheath would not come off; he pushed the hilt of the blade in your wet cunt until it settled safely against your ass.

You nearly screamed in pleasure but your Master's hand covered your mouth, soft tail curling around his nodachi, subconsciously keeping it in place as you fell limp against your master.

"Rest Kitten, for when you wake up we will have lots of fun~" Law chuckled deeply and resumed with renewed vigor to finish his work.

-End


End file.
